Promises
by watch as i fall
Summary: Four times Troy promised to go see Sharpay’s musicals and didn’t … and the one time he did. Implied TroySharpay. AU kind of. SEE INSIDE FOR MORE DETAILS.


**Title:** Promises  
**Summary:** On Livejournal there's this meme that is something along the lines of '_give me a prompt and a character/pairing and I will tell you five times said prompt happened_'. So I took that into my hands and made myself a prompt :P So yeah, this one is '**Four times Troy promised to go see Sharpay's musicals and didn't … and the one time he did**'.  
**Notes:** This is the first time I've posted something other than Home and Away fic, I normally only write for one fandom, but I decided to give this a shot. So it probably really sucks. I'd love to know what you think though.

**one. **

She looked at the basketball player standing in front of the hoop. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had known him since kindergarten. But things were different now. They were in high school. He was the most popular guy in school and she was the drama nerd. She played with her hands and slowly made her way over to him.

"Hi, Troy."

He stopped bouncing the basketball and turned to face her, she tried to ignore all the comments his friends were making. "Sharpay?"

"My first major musical is showing in a couple weeks … I was wondering if you'd like to see it?"

"Um… sure."

She grinned, "Really?"

He nodded, "Why not?"

"That's great! Thanks so much Troy. Tickets are on sale right now - Mrs. Darbus has all the information and -" she couldn't help it when her voice went into a squeal. "I'll see you there."

---

She looked out through the curtain, scanning the audience, searching for one face in particular.

"Who you looking for, Shar?"

She turned to face her twin, "No one…"

She tried to not let the fact that he wasn't here worry her too much. Maybe he just forgot? Maybe he had basketball practise? There had to be a reason.

* * *

**two.**

"So Troy, are you coming to my musical this year?"

By now Sharpay had learned to ignore all the comments his idiotic friends had made. She wasn't a quite drama nerd anymore. She had now been labelled the school's 'ice queen'. She tried not to let it phase her. Ice queen's weren't supposed to show emotion anyway, were they?

"I… I'll have to see if I have anything planned."

"I'm sure you'll find the time," she said smiling sweetly at him.

She had developed somewhat of a crush on the basketball player over the summer. Wait, who was she kidding? She'd had a crush oh Troy Bolton ever since she could remember.

He nodded, "Okay, I'll be there."

She never questioned him about the previous one that he missed. She didn't need to know the answer.

---

Again, she looked through the curtain. Scanning the audience. Seeing a ton of familiar faces… all but the one she wanted to see the most.

"He didn't show again, did he?" Ryan questioned her, already knowing the answer.

"He's probably just busy…" she trailed, not sure why she was making excuses for him.

* * *

**three.**

Everything had changed now.

They were older.

New faces appeared.

She was still the school's ice queen. He was still the school's most popular guy. Then the new girl came. The resident genius - 'freaky math girl' as she was called behind her back. Sharpay honestly had no idea how that started…

Gabriella Montez wasn't supposed to show up. Gabriella Montez wasn't supposed to audition for this years musical. Gabriella Montez wasn't supposed to have caught Troy's attention. Gabriella Montez wasn't supposed to have taken away everything she, Sharpay Evans, had worked for - just like that.

She had corned him after home room, after freaky math girl had gone. "So Troy, you promise to come to my musical this year?"

"I promise," he said smiling at her.

She smiled back, "Good… I mean, you weren't thinking of actually auditioning were you? With that Montez girl?"

"No…" he trailed. "Come on - me sing?"

Sharpay laughed, "Hah yes. Well … toodles!"

He just nodded at her, "Bye…"

---

So technically this year he did come. Though he kind of had to since he was starring in it. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. How could he do this to her? She had starred in every musical since kindergarten and now he and some new girl had taken that away from her.

She'd never forgive him.

* * *

**four.**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez - East High's golden couple.

It was quite sickening actually, or Sharpay thought so. Everywhere Troy went. Gabriella followed. They never left each others' sides. All everyone talked about was Gabriella and Troy. Every single girl was jealous of Gabriella Montez. _They_ wanted to be just like her. Suddenly everyone had forgot that she was 'freaky math girl' Sharpay decided that they were all crazy. Who would want to be like her?

Maybe she was jealous? _No_. She wasn't going to admit that. Even though she knew that somewhere deep down it was true.

She walked over to the sign up, her stomach sinking when she saw two names scribbled on it '_Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton_'. She _was_ not letting them do this to her again.

She would practise every single day. As much as she could. Her and Ryan would work harder than they ever worked. She was not letting them take her lead role again.

"Don't even bother showing up for the audition," Sharpay had told them coolly. "You won't even be making call backs."

"Oh really?" Gabriella had questioned, she had changed a lot over the summer, she was no longer quite and shy. "We'll see about that."

Sharpay just smiled at her.

_Sharpay was right_. For once in her life Gabriella was wrong.

"And the lead roles go to … Sharpay and Ryan Evans."

Sharpay squealed and jumped up and down as Mrs. Darbus called out her name. She turned around and grinned at Gabriella and Troy. _Hah_, they weren't taking her musical away from her this year.

"Congratulations."

She turned around, confused, "What?"

"Congratulations," he repeated. "You deserved it this year. You and Ryan obviously worked really hard for it."

"Oh you bet we did," she said. "How's poor Gabbi taking the news?"

He ignored her question, "So, I'll see you there?"

"You're coming?" she asked, not believing him, but not being able to stop herself feeling a little excited.

"Of course. I want to see if you really deserved the lead."

She managed a small smile, "Do you really promise this time, Troy?"

He nodded, "Yeah." ---

Why did she let her hopes get up? Why did she actually think for a moment that he'd show up? How stupid could she have been. She was better than this. She was stronger than this.

This was the last time she ever had anything to do with Troy "Basketball" Bolton. Gabriella Montez could have him.

* * *

**five.**

"Watch we're you're going!" she cried, stepping backwards, holding her books tightly to stop them from falling.

"Sorry Sharpay -"

"Bolton," she said his name with disgust, _how did she ever have a crush on him_? "I don't want your apologies."

"Sharpay -"

"Where's your shadow?" she asked, not being able to help herself. "Doesn't she follow you everywhere?"

"We -"

She gasped dramatically, feigning shock. "Don't tell me - the - the rumours are true?! The golden couple have broken up?"

"Why am I even wasting my time talking to you?"

She ignored him, "Poor, poor Gabbi! She's going to have to go back to being 'freaky math girl' and 'the girl who used to go out with Troy."

"That's not -"

"Oh come on Troy!" she said, "That was the _only_ reason she went out with you. When Gabriella was going out with you she wasn't 'freaky math girl'. She was Gabriella _'Troy's Girlfriend' _Montez. Everybody knew her name. Everybody waved to her between classes. Every girl wanted to be her. Now all of that will be gone, Troy. She's a genius and you're … a basketball player. You couldn't be more different."

His silence gave her somewhat satisfaction, he was obviously starting to have doubts about Gabriella's true intentions. "She just wasn't the right girl for you."

"And you are."

"Oh please," she shaking her head, turning around and throwing the books into her locker. "Like I'd want anything to do with you."

"It wasn't a question."

She turned to face him, "It's called rebound, Troy," she said, she wasn't falling for this. She wasn't going to let everything resurface and then get hurt again. She couldn't handle that. She knew ice queens weren't supposed to be able to hurt - but this one could.

"I didn't -"

"Troy, I used to have a crush on you when I was young and stupid."

"It was one year ago, Sharpay."

"Troy… I've had a crush on you ever since… ever since I can remember and you never noticed me… or well you did - because I'm noticeable, but you never liked me. You never cared. You were just 'oh look, there's Sharpay, she's kind of cute' -"

"How -?"

"Chad told me," she smiled slightly, "Last year… I kind of black mailed it out of him. Said I could get Mrs. Darbus to get him out of this detention he had…"

He didn't say anything, so she kept talking. "Besides, why now? The moment after you break up with Gabriella? It's just too soon for you to know what you want. Not to mention too convenient."

"Maybe I'm stupid. Maybe I'm just realizing this now. Maybe I should have realized this a long time ago."

"You wouldn't be saying maybe then, would you?" she questioned.

"Sharpay, I promise -"

"Like you promised to come to my musicals?" she asked, not sure why she was brining it up after all these years.

He looked away.

"Yeah, thought so," she said. "I have to go Troy. I have to focus on tonight's musical. Go fix things with Gabriella. You'll regret it if you don't." She walked away leaving him standing there. ---

She didn't know why, but before the show started she looked through the curtains. This was her last _ever_ high school musical, before she went to college next year and _really_ started to focus permanently on her acting and singing.

Her eyes widened, as she scanned the audience, there he was. Sitting right in the front row. Gabriella Montez no where in sight. She couldn't help it when her mind started to wander…

Somehow she must have caught his eye because he grinned and waved at her. She smiled back.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…


End file.
